Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10
Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10 was a cat flight scheduled to fly from Vabam Airport (Vabam) to Munga Airlines Airport (Tallas) (the movie The Crashed Plane however says it was set to fly all the way to Fredizshcatzen), but the flight instead crashed into the One Vabam Trade Center, which was located on Vabam Island. Info The plane crashed into One Vabam Trade Center when the engines stopped working because of the building shutting down the plane's engine system. 499 700 cats and 7 people were killed. Olkov's cats survived the crash. Trelka4ever (real name: Kelkov Armiv) was one of the only people that survived. The other ones were Chris Va Pitmaster and DatorTalet (real name: Taucaz Jesovkap). The following people were killed when the plane crashed into the Vabam Trade Center: * Michael Pitmaster (pilot) * Loncan Eric Pitmaster (pilot) * Valkov Armiv * Opkov Armiv * TrEam Leaflighting (real name: Palkov Armiv) * Maria Legoström (Her last words were "Input here?") * HeZton38 (real name: Halkov Armiv) As TrEam Leaflighting and HeZton38 are no longer alive, they were later removed from the OlkovSteam list. However, they can be found in "Removed Members - People that has removed their member or people that died". Conversation lines related with Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10 $Communicate - Olkov Armiv - GroupGlobeTelevision - Closed Olkov: Hello, guys! Michael Vommer: What are you doing, Olkov? I'm on Vabam Trade Center. Olkov Armiv: Recording Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10. It's a cat flight. The path is going to be Vabam - Tallas. If something happens, record it! Olkov Armiv: As you can see, it takes off from Vabam Airport. Olkov Armiv: Videotaped it again. $Communicate - Olkov Armiv - ZooAirlinesFlightTex10 - Semi-Closed - N15-857 Michael Pitmaster: Hello? We have reports that something weird is going to happen. I don't know, but... Loncan Eric Pitmaster: How? Michael Pitmaster: What? We are facing above Vabam Trade Center. It looks they are standing still lol. These are buildings that will never move. Michael Pitmaster: What's happening? Michael Pitmaster: Just above Two Vabam Trade Center. Michael Pitmaster: Oh no. The plane is facing down. Into the Vabam Trade Center. I hope someone captures my plane. Loncan Eric Pitmaster: Hello? 9-12 Valkov Armiv: Input here? Opkov Armiv: Oh no. We can die! Michael Pitmaster: It's a shame. Otherwise we can... *plane crashes into the Vabam Trade Center* $Communicate - Olkov Armiv - ZooAirlinesFlightTex10 - Semi-Closed - N15-858 Michael Pitmaster: Hello? Olkov Armiv: Hello, guys. What’s happening? Michael Pitmaster: Nothing. It seems to. Be. Probably. Public. Olkov Armiv: Probably. Public? Michael Pitmaster: Since I will probably check it. Sorry for my bad english. *pointer_return_1:42pm_CONTINUECALL* Michael Pitmaster: Hello? Olkov Armiv: What? Michael Pitmaster: Nothing. We are facing into Vabam Trade Center. It looks like they are standing still. Buildings should always do that. Olkov Armiv: ... Michael Pitmaster: Just above Two Vabam Trade Center. Michael Pitmaster: Oh no. The plane is facing into One Vabam Trade Center. Olkov Armiv: I can see your plane. Michael Pitmaster: How good. This plane is going to crash. I hope you record my plane. Olkov Armiv: I think I slap a picture. Michael Pitmaster: Oh God! Oh........ $Communicate - Olkov Armiv - ZooAirlinesFlightTex10 - Semi-Closed - N15-859 Kent Carreahy: We are warned! A plane crashed into the Vabam Trade Center! Olkov Armiv: Crap. This is a darkness world now. Unknown Man: What? I can try to help you during this mission! About the flight thumb|ivonsairlines created an animation that shows what happened to Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10 thumb|The airplane crashes into [[Vabam Trade Center in 2001]] thumb|The plane from Two Vabam Trade Center thumb|499 700 cats and 7 people died when the flight crashed into the [[One Vabam Trade Center. The only cats that survived were Vukov, Jakrl vemt Katt, Unforgotten LOLZ Cat, Lukov and 296 other cats including the 50 dogs and the 6 rabbits. The others didn't survive]] List of cats that was inside the flight when it crashed Trivia thumb|Early Zoo Airlines document with the flight's false moment details where Jra was mentioned. * Jra Jungle was rumoured to have hijacked the plane and Tra Jungle was rumoured to be on the plane. Jra Jungle is even mentioned in an early flight recorder document. In one input, he is said to have killed the pilot. The pilot was most likely Michael Pitmaster. * Vabam Trade Center had a function that makes planes above to crash into it. Since September 23, 2011, this was removed to make planes fly above it if it even did stand there today. Three Vabam Trade Center didn't have this, though. * Valkov Armiv's voice can be heard in the phone call between Olkov Armiv and Michael Pitmaster. He says: "Input here?". That was his first and only words heard ever from that plane. Loncan says: "Hello? 9-12" and Opkov says: "Oh no. We can die!". That Valkov voice wasn't the only one. At 13:00 AM Valkov talked with Olkov Armiv using OlkovSkype. His voice was recorded. He said: "Hello? The 9-12 cannon is broken. I don't? Don't listen?", "Okay, so you might destroy it? I doesn't work yah!", "So? What are you thinking about?", "Just draw some pictures now!". His last words from that OlkovSkype call was "So. I yah wönt tah dastroay. Hehe, just kidding. Once you see it, if you hear me again, then PM me.".